Show him to me
by Stupid computer
Summary: Even before he was the Spirit of Winter, Jack Frost was keeping kids believing. "Jack, mom said that there is no Easter Bunny. She said that it's just you hiding eggs for the rest of the little kids. Is that true?" "Well, can you keep a secret?" FrostXBunny if you squint really hard.


"What's wrong kid?"

Jack was sitting by his sister on the green grass early one morning. He had noticed that she seemed a bit upset; unusually even if it wasn't just one day away from Easter. The small girl twisted her hair anxiously. She wanted to ask Jack something, but this question wasn't just something a child could just blurt out. There was something about the question that filled her with dread and as desperately as she wanted an answer she was afraid of what it would be. Taking a deep breath she turned to her older brother with the most serious face a little one could muster.

"Yesterday mom told me…she told me that there was no Easter Bunny. She said that it was you hiding the eggs early in the morning before the rest of the village kids got up. Is-I mean…it isn't true is it?"

There. She had said it. She had said it and was starting to regret it when she saw the look on Jack's face. He was making the same face he made when he got caught doing something he wasn't supposed to-which was very often. Her doubts were as good as confirmed and the older boy hadn't even said a word yet. Tears pricked the edges of her eyes as she got up. Just as she was about to run away, Jack caught her hand.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked her.

The little girl was confused for a moment. She already knew it was him so why was he asking this? Maybe to make sure she didn't go and ruin it for the other kids. Slowly she nodded her head. Jack smiled a bright smile as he scooped up his little sister in his arms. He took off running as fast as his skinny legs could carry him. His feet barley made contact with the ground. His little sister wondered where he was taking her. This was not a path her papa had shown her and it was not a path any of the villagers used. No, this was one of Jack's special paths. This was one of _his_ paths that only he knew how to maneuver through. The little girl was enjoying the ride when Jack commanded his feet to stop.

"We're here!" His voice rang out in a monstrous echo.

They were standing in a spacious clearing. Dew drops glistened on leaves; stray deer galloped off at the sight of them, and in the middle was a small pond that was still covered in a thin sheet of ice from the winter wind. Jack took his sister's hand and led her over to large tree.

"This is where I fist saw him." He said.

"Saw who Jack?"

"The Easter Bunny of course. One year before you were born, I climbed up this tree to the tallest branch. I looked down and there he was!"

"Really!? Was he fluffy and small? How did you know he wasn't a normal bunny?" His sister was bouncing on the balls of her feet, eyes gleaming with wonder. Jack might not always be honest but he could still tell a good story.

"Oh, he was fluffy alright but he wasn't small. He stood six-maybe even seven-feet tall. His fur was tinted with blue. In one hand he held a large boomerang that was sure to cut through even the thickest of trees. I tried to get a better look when my hand slipped on a branch. Suddenly I was falling out of the tree. I was about to fall on the hard ground but I never made it. He had caught me! I was going to thank him when he bound off faster than any horse."

"Was he faster than you Jack?"

"Well…only a little bit." Jack mumbled.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" His little sister asked skeptically.

"You don't. You just have to take a chance and believe me. Do you think you can believe me?" Jack looked at her with steady eyes. His brown hair was blowing in his face by a slight wind. Never had his sister seen him more serious or pleading.

"I do. For now. But if you ever see the Easter Bunny again you have to show him to me ok?"

"Sounds like a pretty good deal. I have to catch him first though. Think I can do it?"

"I believe you can."

XXXX

Three hundred years later Jack stood at a decaying tombstone. Bunnymund stood beside him waiting for the Winter Spirit to say something. It had taken them months to track down where she was. With the help of North and the memories Tooth provided, they had finally found her. The rock that marked the spot was so badly aged that only a small portion of it was still sticking out of the ground. Jack took Bunnymund's paw in his hand and held it up as if he were showing it to someone. Jack choked back a few tear trying to speak. He would not cry in front of the Easter Kangaroo, even if they were on much better terms. Bunnymund gave Jack's hand a small squeeze of reassurance.

"I caught him kid. Just like you thought I could."

**Review please. I don't know Jack's little sister's name so I just had him refer to her as Kid. I do that to my brother a lot. **


End file.
